Talk:Eden Rising/Episode 1/@comment-5993346-20140407124453
So I got around to reading this, here's my two cents. (Not American, Euro) :p. I'll use what I know from my time in Film Studies to analyze this, I really am looking forward to a change from school. So this is all a little different to me, I was expecting a basic script like the kind we studied in film studies (School). I came her expecting things such as CLOSE UP on blah blah then a bit of dialogue, but I was met with a description and a writer's comment... I think that's a welcome change. So onto the story, I'll comment as I run through it, so it may be a bit disjoint. Tom's introduction, I liked it. Very tense as I was waiting for some noise, some indication of what's going on... A PIERCING SCREAM, nailed it for me. The introduction to Darla, so innocent and cute. I'll look forward to this father-daughter relationship. And one particular thing that stood out to men, not the "Vegas Flu" - that's a plot point surely, but when Tom claims he has to "buy" her a new book? Does this town have a currency going? I'm looking forward to seeing just how well this town has went. I just loved Philly, "DAMN COMMIES!" Haha, love it. I hope we see more of this guy, no story's complete without the alcoholic racist. Kevin's description does bring him across as nervous, lucky to be here... much competition? These little points actually mean a lot, it shows how much the town has went forward, how people are actually looking for jobs. RED HOOD, you creepy and deranged bastard! Introduction was perfect for making him appear disgusting and evil. The lips, enough to convince me. But when he threw that fit at the wall? And used such profound language, he's the complete opposite of the calm well mannered Tom. Tom and Sidney: Nice conversation between the two, flirty, casual and a bit of banter. So I take it there is a good relationship between the two, perhaps Tom takes a liking to her? Again with a little detail of how far they've came in the town. Pizza, in a box? So this town has a pizzeria, not only has this town survived but people are managing business. Sidney and Darla, I don't think Darla is too fond of Sidney to be honest? Is there a story behind this, the women from the car or photo? I just loved Ash's introduction, cheeky, daring and cute despite his nature. I noticed how he automatically became nervous on the topic of love... is this a norm for him? Does he have a girlfriend or have a bad past? I donno, but I'm anxious to find out more about this "Ash" guy. Now I'm not one for spoilers, so I'm staying away from the character pages, but I've seen the photo on the non spoiler one... so I get a good image of them anyway. Ahh the nostalgic factor, sorry I skipped a bit (Including Declan) but I enjoyed the newspaper scene. But he didn't know who the Rolling Stones were? Shocking. So the zombies were smart enough to chew down a fence? Ohh shit... Kelvin was disgusted, I get it. But Tom seems very calm, so he's used to this sorta thing. Next with Ash again and his hooligan trio :p. Becky, his women which I was wondering about. The dialogue between the two, very flirty, silly and yet coming across as Becky is the most confident between the two. With the rest of the trio, I love the conversation, the banter between them over the radio was hysterical. "Fucktard", I now love that word. And "Eden"... I'm presuming that since that's the show's name, we'll learn more of it. So the "biters" are at Declan's place, shit's going down. Yet the police seem very calm of it, and they mentioned "New Venice" from what I could see on the no spoiler page, we'll find out more of them. And its just not this town, but several exist and nearby one another. So the other town has fallen, I've gotta admit it was intense seeing an entire town gone like that. I hope Glenleyy doesn't face the same threat. And this General character? Obviously bad news I'm guessing. But that Illegal U turn, for a POLICE MAN! Loved it haha. And the ending with Ash and the radio, glad we ended in a cheery fashion. Can't wait to read the next episode man, and let me know more about this or if I missed any points? Cheers.